Blaine Anderson's Friday Night
by likeaserenade
Summary: Blaine retells his friday night to his parents in the words of Katy Perry.


"Oh, hello dear, you're just in time for dinner." Leanne Anderson commented to her son as he walked through into the kitchen. "Why don't you wash up?"

Blaine had just gotten home from his weekend with Kurt and the rest of the New Directions. Rachel got in ingrained in her brain that for every competition they needed to do original songs and the purpose of everyone meeting together Friday night was to write them. It still remains a mystery, however, as to why it ended up taking place at the Hummel-Hudson household.

What was surprising though, aside from a few fights – which always included Rachel – was how quiet the weekend actually was. There was some light chatting, but the most noise that was made was from the movies they kept putting in (one after another) and when the pizzas were delivered.

"So Blaine, how did the songwriting go? Are any of them finished?" Leanne asked Blaine as his father Michael Anderson sat down at the table, immediately digging into his lasagna.

Blaine looked up at his mother, momentarily shocked. He hadn't expected her to remember why he went to Lima let alone that he was going at all. Honestly, Blaine could've said he's going to join the circus and she'd give a reply saying "Have a nice time, don't be late for dinner." It also surprised him that she asked about his weekend because neither of his parents ever ask about his personal life. All they cared about was that he got good grades in school.

When he finally came back to reality, Blaine was going to give his standard, generic answer of "It was fine" or "Not too much happened." But then a brilliant idea struck him and he looked up at Leanne with a mischievous smile.

"Well honestly, it was going pretty slow…none of us had any ideas worthy of winning any competitions so we went out and had some fun, hoping to get inspired along the way." Blaine answered, hoping one of his parents would continue with the conversation.

Blaine knew his father wouldn't say anything – he never really said much of anything to his son since Blaine came out to him and his wife that he was gay – so there was a fifty/fifty chance his mother would pursue the conversation.

"What did you do?"

"Um, it's kind of a blur, but I'm sure we danced on tabletops because we took way too many shots for it to be legal. I'm also positive that Kurt and I kissed many times but I can't remember." Blaine said, keeping a straight face, still with a smile on his face and it threatened to get bigger after seeing the looks on his parents' faces, but he kept his composure.

"Excuse me?" Michael jumped in.

"Yeah, yeah! And all of us maxed our credit cards at the bar we got kicked out of so we immediately hit the boulevard. We also went streaking in the park – that was Santana's fantastically brilliant idea. OH! And then we went to the lake and went skinny dipping in the dark – another bright idea that was thought up by Puck."

At this point, Michael and Leanne's eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets and were gaping at their son, mortified at what he was telling them. Blaine ate another bite of his dinner.

"And the best part was the ménage à trois we had going on between us – in groups of three, obviously." Blaine said nonchalantly, taking another bite of his lasagna. The drink Leanne was currently drinking ended up flying across the table, spraying her husband's face, not even paying attention as she stared at Blaine like a deer stuck in the headlights.

"I beg your pardon?" she rasped out.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we broke some of the laws…we're always saying that we're gonna stop – especially right before we go out, but it hasn't happened yet." Blaine stated with a shrug of his shoulders, shoveling another forkful of lasagna into his mouth.

"You mean…this isn't the first time this has happened?" Michael narrowed his eyes towards Blaine, his teeth gritted together.

"Oh yeah, we're all genuinely surprised that we haven't been on the news or that people haven't called the cops." Leanne and Michael continued to stare at their son, Leanne still in complete shock while Michael looked as though he was ready to kill something. Blaine ignored both of them and continued,

"And ya know what? Next Friday night?" Blaine started as he finished the last of the food on his plate, standing up and putting his dirty dishes in the dishwasher. He looked at his parents before leaving the room saying, "We're gonna do it all again."

Blaine walked up the stairs to his bedroom with a satisfied smile on his face. He knew he would be grounded and in the morning he would have to prove to them that it was just a song he was repeating and that none of it really happened because everyone really was at the Hummel's watching movies and eating pizza and popcorn.

* * *

><p>The next night, Leanne and Michael went out to a dinner party one of their oldest friends was having while Blaine stayed home.<p>

"Ok, please explain to me why you texted me saying I had to get on Skype immediately?" Kurt inquired as Blaine laughed.

"I'm grounded,"

"Oh my god Blaine! What did you do? Why are you smiling? Isn't this supposed to be a bad thing?" Kurt couldn't believe his boyfriend. "How long are you grounded for?"

"Two weeks because I "exaggerated" our Friday night to my parents," Blaine shrugged his shoulders, still smiling.

"Oh my god Blaine!" Kurt repeated. "Two weeks? What the hell did you tell them?"

"Trust me, it was a lot worse than two weeks!" he laughed.

"What was it before?"

"Being grounded for the rest of my life and never being able to leave my room. And I mean that. I'd have been home schooled and I'd lose all my friends because to them I'd be MIA and would never come looking for me." Blaine said becoming serious for a moment.

"What the hell did you do?" Kurt asked once more, hoping to get an answer this time.

"Well, I was having dinner with my parents last night when I got home from the writing seminar that was actually a party at your house and my mom asked me what we did and I nonchalantly recited Katy Perry's _Last Friday Night_ to them."

"Oh Blaine! You didn't!" Kurt tried to scold, but didn't even try to hide the smile that instantly appeared on his face.

"I so did and it was awesome!" Blaine grinned.

"You are so proud of yourself! It's radiating through the screens!" Kurt laughed along with Blaine for a few minutes before it died down, both of them just smiling while Kurt shook his head at his boyfriend. After a few minutes of silence, Kurt asked,

"Was it worth it?"

"Totally,"


End file.
